An End User Services (EUS) Application Packaging service generates software installers (also known as (a.k.a.) “installation packages” or “packages”), based on customer requirements. Certain software applications, such as an Adobe® Reader® electronic document viewer, are configured and silently executed on customer's workstations to perform a transparent and unattended installation. The Adobe® Reader® electronic document viewer is offered by Adobe Systems, Inc. located in San Jose, Calif. In order to create installation packages, a standard and global “best practices” guide explains how to create a software installer using a standard set of tools. Different customers, however, demand different tools and methodologies when creating software installers. A quality assurance (QA) procedure for testing a software installer includes verifying that the software installer can provide successful installation, reinstallation and uninstallation of an application, and also includes several other checks. Log file generation and naming conventions, signed files or registry signed entries, and shortcut locations provide common verifications in the QA procedure. Packagers (i.e., people who create the software installers) manually perform the aforementioned verifications using a QA checklist as a guide. Because of the volume of packages being created, the packagers often do not use the QA checklist in the correct manner or the packagers do not have time to manually test each item, thereby leading to several required tests being omitted. The omitted tests lead to a package being delivered to a customer and failing, which results in the package being returned by the customer to be adjusted, thereby generating a significant number of rework incidents and a significant amount of time to modify the failures.